


Bodyswap 101

by ranoutofrun



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: Poof! Suddenly two Tony's switch bodies. Their thoughts on the results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for an anonymous prompt: 'avac Tony and mcu Tony switch bodies and universes' ,from the  
> 10th anniversary LJ prompt page.

And then they spent all that time gawking at a certain team member.


End file.
